Emiko Williams
Emiko Williams (Old alias: Yureimoto) Emiko Williams is a main character in the erma comics series, she is the loving wife of Samuel Williams (Human) and loving mother to erma Williams (Human/yoaki). Her character is described from the movie Called "The Ring" where she is known as "the ring girl", but in the erma comic series she seen as a ghost yokai (Same thing in the movie) who is a wife and mother. She is the 3rd daughter of the powerful ruler of the yoaki realm in japan "Osamu Yureimoto", sister to Fumiko, yori, ena, rin, mayumi and kentaro. she is also the aunt to Emily Williams, Mitsu and Momo yureimoto. Her new last name is now Williams, used to be yureimoto. She holds a very protective boundary for Samuel and Erma, as well as the other Williams. Personality/Background Emiko Williams, (Used to be known as Emiko Yureimoto) is a yokai ghost type female, being born into a family yokai and living in japan as one of many yokai sisters and single brother of her family. emiko lived her life in japan for a certain time, then left due to disagreements she had upon her fathers wishes and ambitions on what he wanted his children to become. She moved to america in hopes of finding a home she could call her own to settle down with just her self. She travel for a bit, either leaving the places in fire or ash, such shows that her nature can be a bit chaotic. Soon her traveling led her to "Blair Wood", where she just wanted some coffee and think about her next destination. That all change when she met the human and later on husband "Samuel Williams", after awhile encountering him in many places for a week, she came to find interest in him, as he didn't attempt at asking anything about her, while others did. Soon both began to talk and get to know each other, this led her to stay in "Blair Wood" with her human boyfriend and now husband. Things were great between to the two, until there wedding day, when her father caused an accident and taking back his daughter and return to japan, having her back put emiko in a depressing mood, and soon suffering and sadden atmosphere, seeing as she was now, her sister "Yori" helped her escape back to the human world, emiko saying her final goodbyes to her family, escaped to the human world, where she comes to terms to leave everything she had known behind. Now she lives a very well life with her husband, and daughter erma Williams, not having any regrets in her decision or choices. There was one, and that was leaving things unsettle with her father, fearing that one day he will attempt this again, but next it will be worse. Emiko is an intelligent Yokai, as well as a loving mother and wife. Ever since she married Samuel and had erma, she became very protective over them both from any harm that would bring them. Emiko shows interest in many demonic to mythic legends of creatures from different locations, she also enjoys the occasional scare with other humans, but doesn't do it too often, unlike her daughter. Emiko has a big heart for her new family and the other Williams, having being accepted for who and what she was by them. She also holds a very low tolerance for stupidity at what her husband and brother in law does (Such as shooting their dog and not telling what really happen on their hunting trip), so for any ones sake, try to be smart. Emiko holds a very sadistic, chaotic and destructive nature, but has control over such urges to wanting to destroy anything she sees threatening or just for amusement, although she holds power and abilities of a yoaki, she doesn't use them to get her way or in anyway shape or form, except the present she lit on fire during ermas birthday that came from her father. Emiko also has a strict parenting method for her daughter, as in not to show much of her abilities to the outside world to the humans, such as Skin manipulation, Spells, rituals, murderous intent, summoning or killing on purpose. Despite all that, emiko knew it was hard at such young ages of yoaki children to now want to express their abilities, so when erma does something she merely nods and shrugged it off and goes back to reading. Emiko is a somewhat of a bookworm, but she much loves her soaps and other T.V series, her true interest is horror films and romance series that she watches with her husband and daughter from time to time, most of the time is with Samuel. Emiko dearly loves Samuel, as Samuel does everything in his power to bring her joy and happiness, although she does sometimes might feel as in need to something of her own to help out, Samuel merely asked her to be his loving wife and teacher on her culture nothing more from that. Emikos truest gift that Samuel has ever given her was a a life of peace and her most treasured, Erma Williams, both of which she holds dear to heart. Emiko has shown from time to time of being very afraid at the many things that could happen in her new life, all which points to her father may be planning on something to attempt, but for awhile she slowly lessen her guard, but still keeps it up just in case. After a while, She, Sam and erma returned to japan due to a request from her sister "Yori" too visit, although she was annoyed by the smirking writing of the request to visit japan once again in a long time, emiko wasn't trusting this request for it could be her father attempting again to bring her back, but then again no one can match her sisters hand writing an annoyance from the letter. After having a stern talk with Sam, she and him thought it was time to settle things for good, also to show where erma has gotten her abilities from, and such the Williams make a long trip to japan in hopes that the "Yokai king and head of the Yureimoto family" Osamu Yureimoto" will accept her husband and daughter, and to settle things once and for all. Relationships samuel Williams: Emiko and Sam met many years prior to the beginning of the story, possibly due to a curiosity Sam had on Emiko's species. The two fell in love and got married, shocking to the rest of her family. They love and respect each other. Sam attempts to understand her powers, history, and species, while Emiko happily tries to fit in with the humans. But despite wanting one thing to another, they hold a very loving marriage and life with each other, with there unique and cute daughter. Erma Williams: Erma is Emiko's young daughter. Unique to her kind, Erma is a human-yokai hybrid, though she takes after her mother most. Sometimes, Erma will show off her powers, scare someone, or disgust someone, and often Emiko is watching, not phased by it. The two love each other as a mother and daughter should, Emiko giving Erma advice on handling her powers, as well. Emiko does all she can to protect Erma from the many things that could happen, due to her unique characteristics, but always give room for erma to express and explore many of the yokai abilities she inherited from her. As a mother, Shes very protective over erma. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Yokai